WO 95/10516, published Apr. 20, 1995 discloses tricyclic compounds useful for inhibiting famesyl protein transferase.
In view of the current interest in inhibitors of farnesyl protein transferase, a welcome contribution to the art would be compounds useful for the inhibition of farnesyl protein transferase. Such a contribution is provided by this invention.